The Black Cat
by soniclover120
Summary: Im not good with summaries but this story deals with my fancharacter and sonic and shadow are in it. There might be some lemon and bad language. PLEASE REVIEW
1. The City

I was in the busy city of Mobius,on top of a large building waiting for anything I could snatch. I am a thief that steals and uses it for reasons.I am

the Black Cat. Although I was a hedgehog. I was quiet,sneaky,and stuck to things like a cat. I would pounce on my enemies and murder them so they would not

see what was coming. But the person who would stop me from doing all that, is the famous hero of MObius, Sonic the Hedgehog. I've encountered him a couple of times but it doesnt mean

I'll lose a battle with him.  
>I made my way down from the building to an ally to meet with my friend, Scourge. I was more than a criminal than him. I've been wanted for than 5 years. "Well hello, you stolen anything yet?", he asked with a smirk.<p>

"Not yet.", I responded in a serious tone. Scourge would hit on lots of chicks and do IT with hookers,he would try to convince me to be his girl but I'm

not that stupid. He usually teased me and sometimes he didnt, but i always had to tell him that we were just pals.

"Whatcha planning to steal then?", he asked more serious now. Well...that was a good I could steal something from Sally Acorn's castle or something

valuable that belonged to a tribe of some sort. Anything could do for me for a couple of bucks.

"I'll steal something from that chipmunk, it would at least give a buck or two.",I told him.

"Good then. I'll see ya later.", he scoffed. Sometimes I think he's just jealous of me, but that doesnt matter right now. As i climbed back on top of the building, I stumbled upon a two toned black and red hedgehog. I walked past him, but to get a yank at my wrist.

"Who are you? Wait your Shadow.", I said gripped tighter on my wrist,hurting my wrist I pulled my arm out and made a break for it. I summonedone of my

special guns and made it shoot a warp ring to the princess's castle. I shot it as he was chasing then i jumped in the ring and disappeared. "Damn it. So close. I will catch her for that reward or for the sake of the city. ",Shadow said to himself. I appeared in the forest in front of the castle. I looked

to the gate and found my enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog and his pal, Tails. They were talking, I decided to eavesdrop just for the fun of it.

"So Sonic,when do you expect to catch the Black Cat?",the two tailed fox said to the blue one.

"I dont know,Tails,she's hard to catch. I even sent some of our friends to see if they could catch her.", Sonic told him. Crap. Now I got more people after my ass. I quietly

walked in the forest that was surrounded around the castle. I jumped on a tree to be easier to move around jumping on one to another. Fortunately there were only to guards

protecting the front and back of the castle. I climbed the side of the castle with suction cups. I made my way in through a window and came upon the sleeping princess of

Knothole, Sally Alicia Acorn, i wouldve killed her right then and there but she wasnt my target right now. I quietly tiptoed past her and headed for her door to leave,but

I took one more glance at her before I left and looked at her with hate. Then left remembering about security,I pulled out a special powder that makes me see invicible detector

lasers. They appeared and they were all over the place. Glowing lasers waiting for their prey to fall in its trap. Quickly, but quietly i jumped and dodged all the laserslike it was

no big deal, but sadly I forgot there were security cameras. And the next thing I knew i was caught by Sonic the hedgehog but it didnt mean I would give up yet. As i was handcuffed by him so I could do no harm, I did and axe kick in his face. Making him fall as I made my escape. I may have failed but at least I got to Kick Sonic in the face, right? I made

a break for it while the alarms went off.  
>"Sayonara,Sonic the hedgehog. ",I said to him as I jumped off a window still handcuffed. As I landed to the rocky ground,I looked up to see the same black and red hedgehog once more.<p>

"Your not going anywhere. ",he said to me with no emotion. He was creepy but not that creepy.

"Sorry,Shadow but I WILL be going somewhere. ",I told him and unfortunately i was still handcuffed. He pinned me to the ground as soon As I passed by him. 


	2. the handcuffs

OK i totally forgot about this. All the sonic characters belong to SEGA. I wish they were mine though. but the black cat/lulu is mine!

He frowned.

" I told you that you are not going anywhere. I'm turning you in. ", Shadow said with a smirk. He was probably happy that he finally caught me because of that reward. Then there was a voice in the distance. It was Sonic and Tails. Damn it.

" Hey Shadow! Did you get her? ",Sonic said happy to see his so called 'pal'.

" Yes I did, faker. ", Shadow responded dully. He was distracted now and I could get a chance to escape. I smirked.

" Buh-bye, Shads. ", I said then kicked him off me sending him flying towards Sonic and Tails. I got up as quick as i could and disappeared through the forest.

" SONIC! ", Shadow said with a growl, " I COULD'VE GOTTEN HER IF IT WERENT FOR YOU!". Sonic flattened his ears for getting blamed and backed away from Shadow as he spat in his face. (not literally) I could hear the conversation from almost 20 feet away. But right now I had to run for my life. I went back to the busy city of Mobius to hide and luckly I spotted Scourge. Thank God. Maybe he could help me get these cuffs off. I walked over to him so no citizens would hear me yell then call the cops on me.

" Scourge, I need your help.", I said a little embarresed stuck because of this weird situation.

" What is it,toots? ", he asked. I rolled my eyes when i heard the word 'toots'.

" I need these cuffs off me! ", I snapped at him. He smirked.

" Good. ", Scourge said as he kept smirking, " So your completely helpless? "

"Well yeah. ", I responded curiously. He walked around and trailed his finger down my leg. Well I might be helpless but I have legs. He put his face close to mine and leaned in for a kiss. What. The. Hell. I mean he's hot but we're just buddies. So I kicked him and he fell down. Cool, this is my second time using my legs….just a statement.

" Why the hell did you do that for? ", He hissed in pain. I smiled innocently.

" You were going to kiss me and take it further.", I said innocently.

Normal POV

Meanwhile at the castle, Sonic and Shadow werre still yelling at each other until it led to discussing a plan to catch the Black Cat.

" Maybe when we encounter her again, we can somehow put a tracking device on her, so if she runs away, we could easily track her down.", Tails explained proudly.

" That's cool buddy,but we have to find her quickly. ", Sonic said with is trademark thumbs up. Shadow said nothing, although he always decided to go his own way, it was a great plan. But Shadow decided to catch her himself for the reward.

" You with us Shadow? ", Sonic asked.

" No. ", Shadow said plainly. He then walked away then spoke. " I choose to do things my own way. ", he said then disappeared.

" Jeesh, he doesn't have to be SO dramatic. ", Tails said believing Shadow was a drama queen. And soon enough Sonic and Tails were planning again.

Black Cat POV

Well, Scourge ended up with a bruised leg but he helped me get uncuffed. I ended up back to a building thinking about Sonic's friends after my ass. I mean, he himself doesn't put up much of a fight. Right now, I'm low on cash so I have to steal something else, cause last time didn't turn out as planned. I could rob a museum. I heard a thump behind me. I looked around to see Shadow once more. Doesn't he ever quit? I need personal space! He popped up some kind of gun. But I'm more equipped. I took out a dart gun with a snap. It would make my target fall asleep. I shot him on the arm but the guy kept going at me. I shot him on the leg. No effect. I shot at least ten times. Now he was down. Hmmmm, what should I do with a body? AHA! Moments later I successfully strapped him down on a chair with metal straps on his wrists and legs. He woke up. He groaned because of the headache the darts gave him.

" Where am I? ", he said to no one and start moving around and noticed he was strapped down. I came out of the dark.

" Hi. ", I said giving him flirty fingers and I sat on his lap.

" Get off me! ", he told me. Like I would do that.

" I could stay here for a while. ", I said getting oddly comfortable on his lap. He blushed and growled. Haha! The guy has a soft spot. I could play around with him for a bit. I played with his ear.

" So Shadow, you came to say hi? ", I asked sweetly.

" NO! ", he hissed. I smiled and held his face in my hands and cooed.

" Oh really Shady? ", I said to him in baby talk. He turned real red.

" Leave me alone! ", Shadow said to me. I smiled even more.

" Whatcha gonna do about it, tough guy? ", I said putting my cheek against his and hugged him. And boy was he ever red. I might have been turning him on. But it's just and opinion, don't get me wrong. The question I gave him rang in his head. Actually he could do nothing about it. Which was great! Seeing hiiim like this was rare and kinda cute.

" You know, you're kinda cute. ", I said teasing him. All he did waas stare at me and glow red. I kissed him softly on the lips. Suprinsly, he kissed back, but I pulled away and got up from his lap. He looked away shyly.

" You know Shads, I'll let you go, but you never you never saw anything. ", I said as I unstrapped him. But as soon as I did, he got up and pinned me down. Damn it.

" You think I was that stupid? ", he said as he smirked.

" Uh, pretty much. ", I said to him. Unexpectedly he kissed my cheek. Crap. I NEED to get out this situation. AHA! My legs! I got my legs and pushed him off me and got up.

" Well it was nice, seeing you again. ", I said then bowed and jumped off the building. I disappeared into the night and thought for a moment. Shadow... likes me?


End file.
